Playing Doctor
by minakaye
Summary: Nurse Chapel is assigned to the U.S.S. Enterprise. Leonard McCoy adores her, and has no clue how to win her over. However, they both work in SickBay, so spending so much time together is bound to get them somewhere... Fluff, angst, smut, medical kink
1. It's Good To Be Back

"Bones, I think I have a surprise for you that you're gonna like."

"Jim, you know I hate surprises."

"Not this one."

Kirk got a ridiculously smug smile on his face. He was rocking back and forth on his heels in anticipation of telling his best friend the news.

"What makes you so damn sure?"

"Well, I mean, if you don't wanna know then I guess—"

"—Oh fine! Just tell me already. You're gonna have a stroke the way you're flailing around."

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn… Around…"

Kirk placed both of his hands on Bones's shoulders and whirled him around to face the other direction. The Doctor's eyes became wide as saucers and his mouth slightly dropped open at the sight in front of him. A blonde haired beauty was sauntering towards him with a medical PADD in her hand. It was Christine Chapel. The woman he had so adored in the Academy, but never had the guts to ask out. There she was, right in front of him, looking absolutely stunning in that little mini blue dress of hers. The blue matching the blue that now twinkled in her eyes as she caught his glance. After catching his eye, she immediately blushed and glanced downwards; pretending to work on her PADD as she rushed past him.

Bones let his body turn to follow her until he absolutely could not go farther. Not once did he blink. He just watched her legs walk in that perfect rhythm; her butt swinging side to side as if she had it down to a science. Kirk just laughed at his friend.

"What in the hell is so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Kirk replied as he eyes rolled up to the ceiling and the closed-lip smile appeared on his face to give a false sense of innocence.

"What? It's just Christine."

"Oh yeah. What just happened to you is CLEARLY because it was 'just Christine'."

"Shut up," Bones retorted as he slapped Kirk in the shoulder with his PADD and kept going to SickBay.

"Good morning, Doctor McCoy," Christine chirped as Bones entered SickBay.

"Is it morning? I hadn't noticed."

Good god man keep it together, Bones thought to himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose and went to his station.

"Is there anything you would like me to do?"

Not anything that involves your uniform staying on, said those pesky thoughts.

"Um… could you post the patient schedules for today? I went through the files, but forgot to organize them."

"Of course," she replied with a shy smile.

The two worked separately for a while. Christine had finished her task quickly, and so went to clean all of the beds and instruments. Bones was working on some experimental antidotes for the Denobulan flu. It was running rampant, and he wanted to be prepared in case the ship had a sudden outbreak. After a while, he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Nurse Chapel?"

"Yes, Doctor McCoy?"

"Where'd you go after school? Most of the medical team stayed, and yet you disappeared."

"I went home."

"Oh? Thought you might've settle down. Guess you decided working in the ship of eminent death and disease was a better plan?"

Why did I just say that, he chastised to himself.

Christine gave a small laugh at that. It sounded like a lark singing in Bones's ears.

"Firstly, I don't know how I would settle down with no one to settle down with."

Bones's ears perked up at that remark. His hands had stopped the work mid-air to hear the rest of what she had to say.

"Second, yeah, I guess hurdling towards death in space sounded more exciting than knitting a sweater in Oklahoma."

"Oklahoma? You don't have an accent."

"I try my best," she replied with a wink.

"Well I'm… I mean, we're glad to have you back."

"It's good to be back, Doctor McCoy."

"Leonard."

"Leonard," she mimicked; blushing once more as she retreated to give some information to the Captain.


	2. Snatch Her Up

"Jim, have you seen Christine this morning?"

"Last time I saw her was on the Bridge."

"That's odd. Wonder why."

"Well, you have full Captain's permission to go there and find out yourself," Kirk teased him.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Bones mocked as he made his way there.

What Bones found when the doors swished open took him by surprise. There was Nurse Chapel, leaned over the science station console; giving her biggest flirting eyes to Spock. He kept his eyes on the viewer, and seemed pretty disinterested, but of course McCoy didn't notice that part at all. He saw the blush on her cheeks, and his heart dropped.

"Heh-hem," he cleared his throat.

"Oh, Leonard! Good morning."

"Nurse Chapel."

Her eyes fell a bit at the formal statement, and her posture didn't exude confidence any longer.

"You didn't report to SickBay. I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Yes, sir. I just came to see what was outside the ship. I've never seen this part of the galaxy except in photographs."

"Did Spock here give you a thorough observation?"

"On the contrary, Doctor. There wasn't much to show through the view finder at this point in time."

"Not like she was paying attention, anyway," Bones muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Doctor?"

"Oh nothing, Spock. Nurse, if you would so kindly join me when you are finished here."

"Certainly, Doctor."

Bones left in a rush; leaving the Bridge feeling awkward. Usually, he was either uber nice or completely sassy. This time, he seemed downtrodden; angry even. Christine's blush had faded, and she found her eyes darting to the floor out of some kind of guilt.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. See you at dinner."

"Very well, Ms. Chapel."

Christine entered the turbolift with her PADD tight against her chest. Her head fell back against the wall, and she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Her eyes stared at the ceiling as if something above would give her answers. Why had Leonard just acted like that? What did she do wrong? She supposed she was flirting with Spock, but that was nothing new. Everyone on the ship knew she pined after him sometimes. But something about Leonard's behavior just left a pit in her stomach…

Meanwhile, Bones went to his Captain's quarters rather than SickBay. M'Benga could hold the fort down while he was gone. He didn't even knock on Kirk's door, he just sauntered in.

"She's in love with the hobgoblin!"

Kirk was reading with a glass of whiskey on his couch. He ushered Bones to sit next to him, and poured him a glass.

"What are you talking about?"

"Christine. She was ogling over your logical First Officer on the Bridge. Said she wanted to see outside 'cause she had never seen it before. Yeah, right."

"Well, firstly, she's not in love with him. And did you see Spock's reaction?"

"No… I mean, yeah. But it was his usual statue pose."

"Don't you think if he was interested he would have acted a little more… romantically?"

"No! He's a Vulcan! Don't try to change my mind on this. She's in love with him, and he's not stopping her advances. I should just give up now."

Kirk put down his book and turned to face his friend. He gave a sigh before putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Bones… they're not married for gods sakes. You know almost nothing about what is actually going on. Don't cave in just yet. I saw how she looked at you when she first saw you were on this ship."

McCoy perked up at this.

"How—how'd she look?"

"Like she had found her long lost high school sweetheart. Trust me, there's something behind those supposedly Vulcan-targeted eyes that you're not seeing. So instead of coming here defeated, get down there and snag her before someone else does."

"Jim Kirk style?"

"No, probably not," Kirk laughed in response. "Just put on that Southern charm we all know you have and sweep her off her feet."

"I don't know anything about wooing girls, Jim. That's your playbook."

"Be Bones. That's the only playbook you need."

Bones simply grunted in response, and left to head towards SickBay. He had some backtracking to do.

"Nurse Chapel?"

Christine whirled around, almost in shock, at McCoy entering.

"Yes, sir. What did you need," she said, almost panicked.

"Nothing, really. Just seeing if you were here yet."

"I got here about ten minutes ago. I apologize for my delay this morning. I should have commed you."

"You should have, but don't worry about it. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Apology accepted," she said with her sweet smile.

Bones didn't know it, but his eyes were shimmering at the sight of her, and his closed-lip smile said a thousand words. She continued to gaze at him as if he were supposed to say something, but he never did. He merely cleared his throat and stated:

"We've only got ten routine exams today. So unless the Klingons decide to try and kill all of us this afternoon, we should get out early."

Christine giggled at that, and leaned against the medical bed she had been cleaning when he walked in. She brushed some hair off of her face. The PADD was placed just underneath her breast line, so as to push them up just a little bit. This did not go unnoticed by Bones.

"Too bad, really. I'm not sure what I'll even do with myself the rest of the night."

"Me neither. Not much exciting happening on the ship right now."

There was an awkward pause of silence. Bones shifted uncomfortably, and then his thoughts exploded out of him like word vomit.

"I know you probably had plans to meet Spock for dinner, but would you consider joining me instead?"

"I don't have plans. We just happen to be there every day at six like most of the crew. I would love to join you."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said, blushing once more.

Bones gave a genuine smile this time.

"I'll pick you up at seven. I've been dying to try a new recipe, but it makes enough for two, so I was saving it."

"You cook?"

"Sure do."

"Well you are just full of surprises, Doctor."

"Leonard, darlin'. Remember?"


	3. First Date

Bones arrived at Christine's quarters at 6:55 pm. He was too nervous to pace around the room any longer. When he buzzed for her, the door swished open to reveal her in a pretty pale blue dress that went right above her knees. Her eyeliner swept up at the corners, and her lips were a rosy pink that held Bones's gaze.

"Leonard, you're early!"

"Yeah, sorry. You look — well, you look just—"

Christine's eyes cast down to the floor and she blushed like usual.

"Thank you."

Bones grumbled a little bit before he mumbled out, "Sure thing."

"I'm ready to go actually."

Bones stepped up to her, and offered his arm for her to latch onto. He gave her his closed-lip, southern gentleman smile to entice her to accept. They strode down the hallway like some royal couple getting ready for a gala. When they were almost to Bones's quarters, Kirk came up on them; his face red from running.

"Bones! I need to talk to you for a second."

"Is someone dying? Are we on Red Alert?"

"Well, no but—"

"Then it can wait. As you can see, I have a date."

Bones strode past Kirk; his Captain's face in shock and disbelief as he strode past him like a king escorting his queen.

Once the pair got to Bones's quarters, Christine immediately commented on the enticing scent permeating the air.

"I hope you like fettuccine. It's my mother's special recipe."

"I do like it, and I'm sure this will be even better than the ones from the replicator."

"Oh darlin', I can guarantee it's better than that garbage."

Christine giggled at that last remark.

They sat down, and began to start their small talk over dinner when there was a buzz at the door. Bones had put in on "private", but whoever it was certainly didn't care.

"Jim, just sent whatever it is over my PADD!"

"I have no idea why you are referring to me as Jim, Leonard."

"Mother?"

Bones's face turned bright cherry red at the sound of his mother's voice. How on earth did she get on the ship?! Oh no… they were at a starbase for the next week. She must have been stationed there. Bones dropped his fork and looked at Christine with a thousand apologies all over his face.

"Well, aren't you going to answer her, Leonard?"

"Christine, you do not want my mother coming in here."

"Oh for heaven's sakes! Boys and their moms. I'll get it."

Christine strutted over to the door, and answered with the sweetest smile she could conjure up.

"You must be Mrs. McCoy."

"I am. But you can call me Eleanor. And who would you be, my dear?"

"Christine Chapel, ma'am. I work in the SickBay with your son."

Eleanor poked her head just past Christine to glare at her son who was still trying to hide in the kitchen.

"You never told me you had a lady friend, Leonard. And certainly not one this pretty."

"That's because this is our first date you're interrupting, mother."

"Well I do not apologize one bit, I'm afraid. Aren't you even slightly happy to see me?"

Bones reluctantly got up from his chair and walked over to her. He embraced her in the most awkward family hug imaginable.

"Of course I am. How long will you be here?"

"Just for the weekend. I assumed I would be able to stay in your quarters."

"You deserve better accommodations than these, mom. I'll have Jim get you a guest suite."

"You refer to your Captain by first name I see."

"He's my best friend, mom. So yes, I do."

"Ah."

Bones came off as a polite gentleman, but really he absolutely did not want his mother in his quarters. Not only was he a grown man, but now he had Christine. If this now horribly awkward date actually went somewhere, he need his mother to not be staring at their kindling romance.

"I'll have one of the yeomans escort you to your room once I get a hold of Jim. I'm sure they would be happy to."

Eleanor smirked and looked over to Christine.

"I can take a hint. Goodnight, son."

"'Night mom. I will see you tomorrow."

With that, she left, and Leonard stared at Christine with absolute embarrassment and apology all over his face. He put his hands behind his back, and started to twist his sweaty fingers around in nervousness.

"She's uh— Well, she's a little much to handle sometimes."

"I think she's wonderful."

"You do?"

"Yes! She clearly loves you in spades. Being a caring mother comes with being overbearing. Trust me."

Leonard didn't answer. He rocked back and forth on his heels and gazed everywhere but at Christine. He didn't even notice her step towards him, and cup her hand over his cheek. Her thumb rubbed up and down the side of his face, and eventually came to line his lower lip.

His breath hitched as she pressed her lips to his. She pulled away, and looked at him for a reaction. He didn't give her much time before he grabbed her waist, and pulled her to meet him. Their bodies pressed up against one another to where there was no space between. He kissed her feverishly as her hands came up to caress his neck.

When they broke, Christine had a bright smile on her face, and Bones was glowing as if there was a halo surrounding him.

"Does this mean we have another date, Miss Chapel?"

"You can bet on it."


	4. Playing Doctor

Three dates later, Bones and Christine could certainly be considered going steady. They ate dinner every night together, and spent the weekends being almost inseparable. The pair was the talk of the ship, but they didn't care. Especially Bones; he was incandescently happy.

On their one month anniversary, Bones was working in the lab while Christine was filling out charts. A pretty ho-hum morning so far. However, McCoy decided he didn't want it to continue, so he went to confront his nurse.

Rather than speaking, Bones wrapped his arms around her curved waist. His face pressed up against her right cheek as he let out a long breath. Those dark blue eyes shut in contentment at the feeling of Christine so close to him.

"Leonard what—"

"Ssshhh."

Bones used his leverage to sway them from side to side. Christine's breath hitched, and her eyes too closed at the feeling of McCoy right next to her. She found her head was growing heavy the more they leaned each way. It fell back onto Bones's shoulder; exposing her neck. Bones led a trail of kisses from her collarbone, up the length of her neck, and finished with a lingering one right behind her right ear.

"Hahhh," Christine sighed out when he reached that part.

Christine untangled them in order to face him. She ran her hands over the sides of his neck and down the front of his chest. When she got to his waist, she gripped his hips hard and thrusted him into her. Her lips came crashing into his with force. Their faces moved in tandem for what seemed like hours. Bones's left arm wrapped around the back of her shoulders, whilst the other embraced her lower back.

After a while, Bones moved his hands to her waist as well, and moved her to the back wall. He pinned her there, and licked a trail from underneath her chin to the tip of her ear. He then bit her collarbone to claim her as his. Not hard enough to leave a wound, but definitely noticeable. She moved her arms to lock around his neck, and leaned down by his face in order to force his lips to hers. Bones let his lips follow his hands all the way down her body. He pressed a kiss in the middle of her breasts, on her navel, and two on each side of her pubic bone. All the while, his hands slid down her sides; not stopping until he was to her ankles.

"Leonard I—"

"Ssshhh," he chided again. "Stay there."

Christine did as she was told. Her eyes were closed again; reveling in the feeling of Bones's breath all over her legs. He reached up to lift her skirt, pleased to find she was wearing her satin thong. McCoy took his teeth, and dragged the panties down for better access. His coarse hands were placed on each of her inner thighs. He gently pushed them apart until her thong was now stretching across the span of her legs. Bones's breath was warm on her, and she was breathing harder now. Bones gave a smirk at the sound of it. He let his palm slide across her area. Then, he let his head go completely under her skirt. His tongue darted onto her already wet vagina. Christine was squirming now at the contact. He was so warm on her, sending her nerve endings into chaos. She let her fingers twist into his hair, and pull him up to standing straight.

After kissing her more, Bones picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. Christine laughed at the action, but Bones spanked her in retaliation. When they got to the biobeds, Bones wrapped his left hand around the back of her head, and gently lifted her off of him and onto her back on the bed. She kicked her shoes off, and wiggled until the thong was completely off of her and fell to the floor.

"I need to check your vitals, Nurse."

McCoy turned the monitors on, and watched as her heart monitor jumped high in the air. Beeping from how high it was going.

"Somebody's excited."

All Christine could do was nod her head in agreement. Bones crawled onto the medical bed with her; kneeling between her legs. Christine raised her top half up enough to reach his pants. She unfastened them quickly, practically ripping them off of him. He crossed his arms over, and took his shirt off with one smooth movement. Christine did the same with her dress. Each of them moved to feel the other one's flesh against their palms. Christine swiped across McCoy's stomach, over his sides, and around to pull apart his cheeks.

"Easy, darlin'" Bones moaned at the feeling.

The whole time, each of them could hear the sound of her monitor beeping uncontrollably. A speed that would have sent them to check on a patient. Luckily, they were the only ones on duty today. Bones only got more revved up at the sound of it. He loved that he was making her so turned on.

Bones cupped her breasts in each of his hands. He reached underneath the fabric of her bra; tracing the outline of each breast with his fingers. He moved upwards to brush his hand tenderly over her cheek. Placing sweet kisses all over her now very flushed face. Christine hooked her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him down so that she lay flat with him directly on top of her. His erect penis very apparent against her inner thigh.

"Are you sure," Bones asked as he brushed hair behind her ear.

"Yes," she breathed out.

Bones pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before lifting himself slightly off of her. He grabbed himself, and guided his member into her. Once the tip was in, he pushed in very slowly. Christine went silent, her breath holding. Her eyes squeezed shut.

"Am I hurting you?"

"It's not that bad. Just keep going."

Bones did as he was told and pushed in, still slow, to being all the way in her. His face went to the side of hers as it had been at the start. He began to thrust gently.

"Ahhh," he groaned.

She held his head against her, her fingers threading through his brown locks. She rubbed his scalp and kissed the top of his head as he thrust up into her. It was the best feeling she could have ever imagined. A small smile appeared on her face as she stared at the ceiling in knowing that he was the one with her. She loved him, and now, she definitely knew he loved her back.

His right arm wrapped under her waist as he came, holding her steady as he rode it out. He pulled back to look in her glimmering eyes. A large smile swept across his lips. He kissed her hard again.

"Happy anniversary, Christine."

They put their uniforms back on, and went back to their duties for the day. They had plans that night, but neither of them thought those would actually go through. They knew where they would be. Bones changed the sheets and bought candles in the hopes that it would occur. Christine had some lingerie hidden in her drawer she kept in his quarters just in case.

Christine went to the mess for coffee, but little did she realize her hair still looked disheveled. As she left SickBay she ran into Spock.

"Miss Chapel? Are you sufficient?"

"Yes, sir. Why do you ask?"

Spock's eyes went to her hair. He didn't say anything. Christine automatically started patting it down.

"Oh, yes. Well, I didn't have much time to fix it this morning."

"I see…"

With that, Spock parted with a goodbye, and went to meet Kirk in the turbolift.

"What were you talking to Chapel about?"

"I was merely inquiring as to why her hair was not regulation today."

"What do you mean?"

"It was… untamed."

"That's not like Christine… Wait! What day is it?"

"The 28th. Why do you ask, Captain?"

Kirk was laughing now. He had a smile of absolute satisfaction plastered on his face.

"I fail to see what is humorous."

"It's her and Bones's anniversary today!"

He just kept laughing. Spock clearly wasn't getting it.

"I fail to see what that has to do with her physical appearance."

"I'll tell you when you're older, Spock."

Kirk was going to give Bones so much snark in the morning. But not today. Today was for him and Christine.


End file.
